


These little Skeles went home

by Witchcraftandwine



Series: Undertale oneshots [5]
Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Evil biddy is evil, Farms!, Gen, More friendly then romantic, Not the Bacon!, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a dairy farmer, still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: A run in with a nasty old bird at an employment centre ends in Bear meeting a human who's actually really nice.
Relationships: Friendships!, HT!papyrus/reader, ht!sans/reader
Series: Undertale oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756957
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	These little Skeles went home

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot inspired by the Aptly named absurdly skilled Absurmageart on tumblr Her headcannons for Horror tale are so sweet and Bear HT!Sans is a bean who needs all the hugs.

Monsters had been on the surface for a while now and frankly, it didn’t really bother you. Living on a farm outside of the city you barely came across them unless you went into town and even then they seemed peaceful enough, calm, easy going, friendly. They got a bum rap and so if they just wanted to live quiet lives who was to say they shouldn’t? Naturally there were plenty out there who thought otherwise because, as much faith as you had in humanity it would never erase the fact there were people out there who were just straight up ass holes. 

No changing that.

In fact it was because of one of those assholes that this whole thing had started. Why in the late afternoon in a beat up old flatbed truck loaded with feed you were driving home with a skeleton in your cab and a second one, who was… insanely tall sitting in said flatbed amongst the feed with two suitcases at his feet.

“How you doing back there?” you called through the little window that opened to the back, The skeleton, with his braces and bright eyes, smiled

“I Am Doing Very Well Human.” he said rather cheerfully. His name was Papyrus but apparently he and his brother, Sans, had Nicknames they preferred. Sparrow and Bear. Weirdly they suited the two. You weren’t sure about the details of their situation, you hadn’t thought the underground had been particularly harsh to them but then again, you hadn’t looked into it too much either.

It was Bear who had caught your attention at first. As you sat at a bench munching a BLT and waiting for a text from the repair shop for some equipment you had glanced up at a sound to see a very large man backing out of a store it took a moment to realize a couple things, A the person wasn’t a man but a monster, a skeleton to be exact. And B he wasn’t backing out he was being herded out by some grey harried old biddy who clearly had a stick jammed up her hole and never gotten it removed.

“... Don’t know what makes you think you abominations deserve any kind of work when there are plenty of good hard workin souls who need it so much more! If it’s so hard up here go back under your mountain you da-” Her ranting was cut off as a sandwich heavy on the mayo and bacon suddenly flew at her splattering all over her as you ‘stumbled’ over the curb falling to your knees with a gasp and scrambling up

“Oh my goodness Ma’am I’m so sorry I just slipped right on the curb there and dropped my lunch are you alright? It’s not in your eyes or anythin?” you asked quickly, it was a struggle not to laugh as you watched mayo and tomato cling to her pretty blouse, that red would stain. Lettuce slid down leaving a smear of mayonnaise and bacon grease down her shirt before hitting the floor with a soft wet plop. The woman for a moment seemed utterly stunned before shrieking in absolute rage declaring something about a lawsuit and marching inside ranting and raging only slightly muffled by the shutting door. Words embolzened on the glass told you the building was an employment centre. You glanced at the skeleton who was staring at the food on the floor with a strange expression of pity and… loss?

“You ok buddy? Don’t let an old tart like her spoil your mood.” you said trying to cheer him up. The skeleton was big and turned to look at you for a moment, you stared. You couldn’t help it, the huge gaping hole in his skull just looked… painful

“Oh shit! Did she do that fuck do you need a hospital like a clinic is there a monster clinic oh jeeze I don’t know anything about you guys um, can you hear me, oh man you're not dead right like I’m pretty sure you guys like dissolve when you die right so ah um just.” you reached up not entirely sure what you were going to do but running on panic when a big boney hand caught your wrist and a deep rumbling chuckle left the skeleton.

“ **Nah…. Nah s’ok kid been there for a while.** ” he said, he had a hell of a voice, a deep tone with a touch of gravel that you kind of attributed to a heavy smoker. You sagged a bit with relief man ‘accidentally’ hitting some racist old bitch with a sandwich was one thing but if she had clocked the guy hard rough to cave his skull in you’d have called the cops and you, just did not have the energy to be fighting to make sure this guy was properly cared and the lady didn’t try crying ‘self defence’ or some shit.

“That’s good, Jeez I was really worried there… So you’re a monster huh? Neat.” you said leaning back on your heels and studying him, he seemed a bit timid, as you looked him over, then again he had just dealt with a pretty shitty person. So you smiled and gestured “Like your hoodie.” you said warmly which seemed to brighten his expression and he looked down hand running down the bright star on it.

“ **Thanks… Ma bro got it for me…** ” he said carefully, though an expression crossed his face and he looked side to side staring along the road in either direction looking confused.

“Your bro? Is he older or younger?” you asked maybe his brother had run off during the ladies tirade or was still in there? No you had a feeling that if there where any other monsters in there they’d have left as soon as that harpy had started in on this guy,

“ **Younger… but bigger, where… he was, wait, just a second I um...** ” He seemed hesitant reaching up to touch his eye socket fingers curling but before he could grasp it you reached out catching his wrist, he was tall had at least 10 inches on you but you held his wrist securely to keep him from fussing at the hole.

“Hey hey it’s alright, maybe he went to get help when tomato face in there started harping on you.” you suggested he frowned clearly trying to think, there was a look on his face unnerved he was, scared maybe? Then it hit you, he had a gaping hole in his skull Hell knew what that did to his thoughts. While you weren’t exactly seeing a braine poking out a hole in a skull had to fuck someone up pretty bad, even a monster.

“Hey, big guy why don't you come sit with me? Just across the street see the big old truck. That's mine, that bench right there where I was having lunch we can sit for a second.” you suggested tugging his hand down gently to his side never letting it go he nodded slowly so you coaxed him carefully across the street and sat him down at the bench glancing yourself up and down the street a skeleton would stand out but you weren’t seeing anything

“You got a name buddy?” you ask hands light on your hips you cocked your head curiously and he looked up big red eye staring at you a moment before nodding

“ **Sans… Sans the skeleton… but… bear it’s, bear now. I like it better than the other one.** ” he said slowly carefully. Other one? You weren't sure what he meant but at least you had a name now

“Alright Bear, I don’t think your brother would have gone far, do you have a cell phone?” you asked crouching to look up at his face with a small smile, the skeleton nodded and dug into his pocket holding a phone that looked… really old actually but sturdy at least you reached out before he recoiled freezing in place as he held it tight staring at you.

“Oh hey it’s alright I’m not going to run off I promise ok? Uh… fuck… mm… Oh here take this.” you said pulling your wallet from the back pocket of your jeans and plopping it in his other hand he stared a long moment confused.

“You hold that while I hold your phone, so you know I won’t run off ok? I’m just gonna see if I can call your brother and tell him where you are, or ask where he is, is that ok?” you asked gently not making another move to grab the phone waiting as he processed your explanation. His grip tightened on the wallet and he slowly held the phone out to you.

“Alright Bear you just sit and relax I’ll see what I can do, cool?” you said standing he nodded slowly and you flipped the phone open, Boy a flip phone how long had it been since you had one of these? You actually smiled at the sense of nostalgia, you’d had one in highschool for emergencies, and funnily enough this style he had wasn’t to different and with a few button pushes you had his contacts and found the top number listed as ‘AWESOME BRO’

It was cute. 

Selecting the number you held the phone to your ear while listening to the ring it picked up on the second ring. Pretty fast though if Bear had the kind of needs you had a hunch he did then his brother probably had a specific ringtone so he knew it was Bear calling.

“Brother? Is Everything Alright? I Am Almost Done Getting Our Lunch.” the voice said, there was a faint lisp and a distinct eagerness to his tone

“Uh Hi, Sorry I’m calling you for Bear, Uh Sans? There's was a bit of trouble at the employment agency? He’s ok not hurt or anything but he seems kind of confused and didn’t know where you were.” You explained feeling a bit awkward there was a beat of silence before a resigned sigh

“I See Can I Speak To Him Please?” he asked you nodded then realised duh he can’t see you

“Yeah sure uh here bear? It’s your brother?” you said trying to get his attention, he nodded, taking the phone and holding it to his skull, you weren’t sure how it worked but just decided the movie fall back of ‘Magic don’t ask’ excuse was good enough.

“ **Just a bit dazed… yeah… M’ok really just sittin… nah, gave me a hand… dropped her sandwich… yeah… yeah…. No…. it’s fine… just across the street on a bench… yeah… BLT light on Lettuce and Tomato, heavy on Bacon and Mayo.** ” you blinked despite trying not to listen in on his conversation his description of your sandwich caught your attention how could he… tell all that? The red eye light flicked to you then back to the ground.

“ **We’ll be here, thanks bro,** ” He moved holding the phone up to you “ **He wants to talk to you.** ” he explained so you took the phone letting him hang onto your wallet still 

“Hello?”

“Ah Hello Human, Would It Be A Great Imposition If I Asked You To Stay With My Brother Until I Can Get There? Our Order Is Taking A Bit Longer Then Expected.” he explained seeming sheepish

“Yeah it’s no problem at all I‘m waiting for word on a repair so I gotta stay in town sitting here works as well as any other place.” you said lightly trying to be reassuring there was a sigh of obvious relief on the other end.

“Thank You Human, I am Very Grateful For Your Help, You Are Just Across The Street From The Center Then?” he asked, probably wanting to clarify what his brother had told him you nodded again as you replied in affirmative. Again the brother thanked you before hanging up and you held the phone out to Bear.

“So… you cool with me sittin with you till your brother can make it back with your lunch?” you asked not sitting until he nodded. Once you did he held out your wallet a dusting of red across his bones

“Ah Great thanks, Ha I’d have left it with you if you hadn’t remembered.” you said brightly jamming it in your pocket and leaning back crossing your legs so ankle rested on your knee arms draped over the back of the bench you sighed man that was almost your entire lunch… dang it.

“ **Why did you help me?** ” The question startled you out of your thoughts and you looked at the skeleton who was watching you with a sense of suspicion you shrugged

“Because I hate Bigots? Because I hate people who hide behind superiority, and because there wasn’t anyone else around to do it.” you said honestly. A low chuckle rumbled out of him and he nodded

“ **That’s fair… Sorry… for your lunch.** ” you waved a hand dismissing it 

“Don’t be, it was that or deck her, and I’d rather not end up arrested, then she wins, this way I’ve completely spoiled her day and there is shit all she can do about it.” you said grinning over at him, he chuckled again then sighed

“ **Don’t really like wasted food though… there wasn’t a lot where we came from… we uh… a different part of the underground, went hungry a lot.** ” he murmured. That had you sitting up your lazy manner collapsing as you looked at him oh man, was that why he’d gone kind of… funny? Had you triggered some kind of mental break by … dropping food… Wasting food? In front of a guy who had starved? God you where an….

“ **I don't really like it but… Thank you anyway, for helping me out.** ” he mumbled out and you smiled shrugging again not wanting him to feel indebted or anything, you didn’t do it for anything other than seeing that lady taken down a few pegs.

“So… uh… Lookin for a job I guess?” you asked he nodded

“ **Yeah, have training assisting the deaf and acting as a translator for ASL.** ” he explained offering a crooked smile, what were the odds? You rubbed your chin but before you could speak a shout caught your attention and an even taller skeleton rushed over carrying a couple plastic bags and wearing a light cardigan sweater over a Tshirt and jeans.

“Brother Human There You Are Just As You Said, I Have Brought Food!” he declared brightly plunking down the bag you scooted over as he crouched in front of Bear.

“Are You Sure You Are Ok Brother? What Happened?” he asked, and you had to admit you were a bit curious though the shorter skeleton shrugged a shoulder looking annoyed.

“ **S’nother bigot Paps nothin to worry about… Explained my needs like they said and gave her all the paperwork, resume and stuff, Old lady went off.** ” he grumbled sounding more embarrassed then angry like you felt he should have been. The Taller skeleton (Paps?) turned to you and smiled his teeth looked painful angled but where glinting with braces and glasses tapped to his skull seemed to brighten his eyes. 

“Human I Am Truly Grateful For You Assisting My Brother, We Are Trying To Find Work And Have Been Struggling To Find Any Place Willing To Work With Us.” he said warmly as he moved grabbing one of the bags and holding it out to you, You had an inkling of what was inside but now after being told they had gone hungry you couldn’t turn down the food you where being offered… and you where still kinda hungry.

Inside was a BLT Loaded with bacon just the way you liked it. You’d heard Bear tell his brother what it had been but still this was amazing you unfolded the wrapper and took a healthy bite with a sigh Oh yeah that was the good stuff. You could happily eat BLTs heavy on the bacon till the end of your days if you didn’t also love various other foods.

After introducing himself as Papyrus but mentioning he preferred Sparrow the brother sat between you and Bear serving them both their meals before tucking in eagerly, well at least you weren't worried about them being shocked by your more the healthy appetite they ate just as much as you if not more, it was pretty impressive actually.

“So you're both looking for work? Bear told me he’s an ASL translator, what do you do Sparrow?” you asked curiously the skeleton neatly dabbed his mouth with a napkin before excitedly telling you how he worked as a second grade teacher… or rather, he had until he’d been fired He admitted it wasn’t fair on anybody when Bear needed so much care, but the way he spoke you had a feeling he’d been fired for being a monster not for helping his disabled brother. It really pissed you off. Ok so maybe you where’t involved in the whole monster debate but damn both these guys where super fucking nice who the hell fired a person because of race anyway wasn’t that shit supposed to be illegal?

“Well… Look I know this is gonna sound strange but the thing is, I work out on a farm outside of town. We're a dairy farm we raise Chickens and cows for eggs and milk, We work a lot with the local 4H clubs and do lots of school tours, but, I’ve lost a lot of staff lately and the things is.” you huffed out a breath was this weird.

“I mean if you’ve got the qualifications, I don’t see why you can’t apply to work for me.” you said looking over, Bear had stopped mid bite and Sparrow was looking at you stunned

“ **Y-Ya dun gotta do that for us kid… I mean… Don’t make up jobs for…** ” bear started and you stood balling up the wrapper and shoving it in the bag with the empty bottle of water you had left on the bench when the trouble had first started.

“Hey hey hey don’t go gettin any ideas that I’m just makin up work to help you. I run a big farm, I need help. I need good competent workers who aren’t afraid to do farm work as well as help out the kids who come for tours.” you said turning

“I'd need a copy of each of your resumes of course and you’d have to move out to the farm since we start work early. I’ve got a barn converted to a set of apartments a few years ago when I expanded and needed more staff so you’d have your own place.” you explained Sparrow nodding quickly seeming really enamoured by the idea. Even Bear seemed to be considering it, at that moment you got a text from the shop it looked like your stuff was ready for pick up.

“Alright, look. Why don't I give you my email address? If you're interested in applying for the work you can just send the resumes to me, sound good?” Papyrus nodded offering you his phone and you filled in the contact including your cell phone number and the site for the farm so they could look it up and make sure you were legit and not just some rando crazy on the street.

“Thank You Again Human!” Sparrow called eagerly waving his hand. Bear offered a smaller smile but lifted his hand a bit as well in a slight wave before you turned and headed off.

* * *

Two days later you got the email, and now a week after first meeting the skeleton brothers you were driving them to the farm. Funny how that worked, You didn’t really believe in fate but serendipity, or luck? Yeah you could believe in that. As you pulled through the gate with it’s pretty sign, made by a so many great iron smith uncle when the farm had first been built, You could hear Sparrow exclaim as he got his first look at the farm. 

It was a nice place. 

A lot bigger then it had started that was for sure, huge open Pastures for the cows to roam and graze comfortably, a Paddock for horses and a huge pen for the chickens, You lived in the old farm house the bottom floor had been converted into a store and an office space for the business while you lived on the second floor, and not far back from that was the old converted barn. You called it old but it was in good repair you’d made sure of it before paying to convert it.

“You Keep Horses As Well?” Sparrow asked seeming delighted by the notion Looking at the Paddock you smiled

“Yeah, It’s a good fast way of checking the animals in the outer fields and fences if there's a bad storm. We do have an ATV for emergencies and snowmobiles for the winter but I prefer the horses it keeps the girls calmer.” you explained lightly.

Getting the boys set up in the apartment wasn’t too hard; they didn’t have much of their own stuff after that you gave them a tour of the farm. Sparrow asked a lot of questions and you knew he’d be helping Bear remember things, He apparently needed to be run through the instructions for a while before it sank in as a long term memory, so until that was settled he’d have fewer tasks to handle and work mostly with the ASL students who came in. 

There were a couple hearing imparied kids in the 4H program and you knew ASL mostly but having someone proficient who could work with them so you could do other things would be a major help and you’d made sure Bear knew that. Despite your initial reassurances it felt like Bear was still worried you had made up the job for him because he kept offering to take on extra tasks as soon as he learned them properly. It was nice, He clearly wanted to earn his keep and you had no doubt he and his brother would be hard workers. You weren’t going to take advantage, you’d see what they could do, what they handled, and if they could handle more you’d steadily add responsibilities over time.

Time passed peacefully and the two became so well integrated on the farm. Bear worked hard not just with the students but he just had a thing with the animals, the horses adored him, your dogs (two big black labs) spent more time with him you would swear to it, and the chickens would let him round them up into the coop for the night with no trouble.

Sparrow seemed to do just as well. He liked sitting in the Pastures watching the cows on his time off, He guided tours, Studied all he could on animal husbandry so he could help teach the older students. The younger student adored him, he was energetic and funny and talked to them like they were his equals. While teachers had been a bit dubious at first his cheerful optimism and knowledge won them over pretty quickly.

Monsters had been on the surface for a while now and frankly, it was the best thing to ever happen to you.


End file.
